fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
WWF
Match Card 1.Matt Bentley vs Chris Sabin vs Jay Lethal For X Divison Championship.(Matt Bentley Is Champion) 2.D Generation X-Road Dogg and Xpac with Tori vs Right To Censor-Bull Buchanan and The Goodfather. 3.Rob Van Dam vs Raven For The Hardcore Title 24/7 Rule in Effect.(Rob Van Dam is Champ) 4.Masked Kane vs Triple H. 5.Chris Jericho vs Ken Shamrock in a Submission Match. 6.Matt Hardy vs Shelton Benjamin For United States Title in a Ladder Match.Matt Hardy is Champion. 7.The Rock vs Stone Cold Steve Austin in a Cage Match For WWF Title.(Stone Cold Is Champion) Live From Cameron North Carolina WWF RAW IS WAR TV-MA- DLSV JR-Where Live From Cameron North Carolina Im with Jerry The King Lawler. King-Tonight We have a great Show for you tonight. JR-You can say that Again King we've got Austin vs Rock For The WWF Championship that's going To be Phenominal. Music Hit's King-Its time to Start Matt Bentley vs Sabin vs Lethal For X divison Title. Weighting in at 239 Pound's The X Divison Champion Matt Bentley. Weighting In at 229 Pounds Chris Sabin. Weighting In at 240 Pounds Jay Lethal JR-Matt Bentley going For a Snap Suplex on Lethal Sabin Gets German Suplex Pin 12 No Sabin almost had 3. King-Lethal On The Apron Springboard Dropkick To the Face of sabin who roles out wisely Lethal now Irish Whiping Bentley But Bentley Comes Back with a European Uppercut Bentley uses a Scoop Slam Pin 12 kick out. JR-Sabin back in here with a Clothsline to Bentley Jay Lethal going for a Bulldog But sabin sees him dodges it than using a DDT 12 Matt Bentley breaks it he pick's Up Sabin than Hip Toss Than a Running Four Arm to The Face. King-King He's Really Showing why he X Divsion Champ wait a second here comes Jimmy Rave what The Hell What he doing Out here Bentley Kicks his legs Off The Apron causing Rave to hit his head on the ring apron. JR-Chris Sabin Role up 12 No that was close Bentley Punched him in the Head than a Superkick knocking Him down 123 Bentley Retain The Title. Triple H Interview-Micheal Cole-Im here with The Game Triple H And Last week Triple H You attacked Kane with a slegdehammer Triple H Shut up Cole you Piece of Crap Im sick of you get the hell Out of here Kane listen Im Going to Beat You with My slegehammer Again and Kick your as Even more I,ll see you out there Big Red Retard Road Dogg-Hey Triple H Me Xpac are going out for our Match aganist The Right to Censor later. King-You know JR it seems that Triple H has something personel aganist Kane. JR-Yeah and I think Tonight We are going To find out Why He nailed Kane with that SlegdeHammer 3 Times last week.anyway our next match D-Generation X vs Right tp Censor. At a combined weight Of 413 Pounds Road Dogg and Xpac D-Generation X. JR-2 Weeks ago bull Buchanan beat Road Dogg and The Next week Goodfather beat Xpac. King-Yeah and Buchanan after his Match Got a Beat down by Xpac. And a Combined weight of 517 Pounds Bull Buchanan and Goodfather King-Road Dogg starting off with Bull. JR-I Think there going to lock up but no Road Dogg takes a Cheap Shot with a kick to ther Gut Irish Whip Buchanan comes Back with a huge Elbow. King-We have Raven vs Rob Van Dam For The Hardcore Title Tonight also that's going to be Great. JR-Oh Road Dogg Thumb To the Eye now and a Flowing DDT 12 Kickout Road Dogg-Come On Buchanan you little Bitch. King-Did Road Dogg just Call Buchanan a little Bitch. JR-Haha I think so taging in Xpac Spining Wheel Kick and backhand Chop on Buchanan but Buchanan Does a russian leg sweep. King-goning for A Pin but Xpac gets up with 3 Foreamrms Xpac Going to the Ropes but gets a Swing Neckbreaker From Buchanan Tags Goodfather and he Leg Drops Xpac 12 Shoulder out Xpac now Lowblow Road Dogg Distracted The Ref Tags Road Dogg connect with Running Elbow To The Heart Of Goodfather 12 Kickout now using Rear sitout Slam irish whips him to the turbuckle than a chlosline to it.and a Facebuster 12 no Irish whipping him to Xpac tags Xpac does a Buldog Pin 12 no. JR-Wow Goodfather does A Death Valley Driver! King-12 Road dogg saved the match and knocked Buchanan off the apron anmd pump handle Drop goodfather Xpac pin 123. Next Match Raven vs Rob Van Dam hardcore Title. JR-Raven attacked Van Dam with a Chair right to the injured Ribs Van Dam he wasn,t good to compete he's got a Busted Rib. King-wait a minute here comes D Lo with a Shot to the back of Raven and tossing Raven in the ring now a Low Down! JR-Mark Henry now World Strongest Slam on the outside D Lo Brown going on the Outside Pin 24/7 Rule in Effect 123. King-WOw They screwed Raven And Rob Van Dam. Rock Interview-Finaly The Rock has come back to Cameron North Carolina.Alright Austin Tonight The Rock is Gonna give your Candy-ass The Biggest Ass whiping Since you were in that first blood match with Hit-Man Bret Hart Austin you call yourself the Rattlesnake but You are just A Bald Piece Of Monkey Shit TrailerPark Trash That The Rock will Clean up tonight bring Kurt Angle bring Vince The Rock is gonna Lay The Smackdown on all your candy asses!And that the bottomline because The Rock No thats not it.IF you Smelllll!What The Rock is Cooking! Weighting at 330 Pounds Kane Weighting in at 266 Pounds Triple H Kane put down those Uppercut on triple H throwing him out the ring Irishwhip right to The Ring Post and Connecting with a Clotshline at he now bashing his head onto The Ring Apron than on the steps. Kane is Choking Triple H I can't blame him Those Hammershots were Lethal and Kane with a Elbow to the Neck.Triple H trying to get to the ring but Kane irish Whips him to the ring Barracade Triple H is in Pain Here.tossing him in the ring Triple H getting On offense 5 Punches to the head going off into the ropes but Kane Connects with a Huge Boot right to the Face. JR-Kane choking Triple H Again here ref counts 1234 if there a Five kane would have lost An a DQ But lets go of the Choke Triple H comes back with A HighKnee right to the Head Now Stomping on Kane and Kane puts his hand on the rope for Leverage to get up But triple H heads to the rope and Delivers A kick to the Back OF The Head. Picks Kane up and does a Armbar Slam and Drops the Knee on Kane's Head 12 Kickout by Kane Triple H going for a Pedigree but Kane Reveres into a Suplex Kane now tosses Triple H over To The Other Side Of The Ring Triple H's Back hits the Mat Hard Kane hits a Running DDT on Triple H Pin 12 Triple H has his foot on The Rope Kane setting up For a Cholkslam but Here comes Road Dogg and Xpac with Chairs Kane boots Xpac but Road Dogg hits him in the head with the chair knocking him down Road Dogg grabs The Hammer hands it to Triple H and Triple h hits kane in the head 7 Times with it and than Triple H Pedigreed Kane on a Chair. King-Chris Jericho vs Ken Shamrock Submission Match is Next JR. Weighting in at 266 Pounds Ken Shamrock. Weighting at 234 Pounds Chris Jericho. Jericho going for the walls of Jericho Early but Shamrock reveres and does a Backsuplex Picks him up Irish whip to The Ring Apron. Than does a Shoulder Block taking him down now he picks him up into a headscissors takedown goes for in armbar but Jericho battles out and gives shamrock four backhand Chops. JR-King this is a slobber knocker By god. King-yeah how many times have you said that.Shamrock kicks him the stomach goes to the ropes but on his way back he recieved a spinning wheel Kick. Jericho puts Shamrock in a Headlock Category:Fan Fiction